


Treasure and Breakup

by SleepyChaoticEntity



Series: Writober 2019 [21]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Breakups, M/M, Taakos thoughts are Not Healthy, kind of, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyChaoticEntity/pseuds/SleepyChaoticEntity
Summary: Taako has boundaries and Sazed wants to cross them.(This makes it sound nsfw but I promise it's not, I would tag that.)
Relationships: Sazed/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Series: Writober 2019 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958329
Kudos: 5





	Treasure and Breakup

Taako is a treasure, that much he knows. His mind is kind of fuzzy, and all he really knows is cooking, but in a relationship? He gives his all. He knows he’s not perfect but does his best and he does everything he can for his partner. His relationship with Sazed is nothing less.

There is one place he draws the line though. His cooking show. That is work, that is his coping mechanism, that is the closest he gets to feeling whole these days. That is his and his alone, no one in Faerûn can touch it. They can look, they can admire and they can taste, but not touch.

So when Sazed continually campaigns him to be a main part of the show well, it scares him. For a lot of reasons. He must not be trying hard enough in their relationship, he must not understand that that’s his safe space, his bubble, there must be something wrong with him for Sazed to want in to that. 

Then Glamour Springs happened. That was when he knew fundamentally there was something wrong with him and Sazed. He broke up with him and woke the next morning to a barren wagon, no sign that Sazed had ever been there besides the scarring on Taakos heart.

He packed up and moved on, became an adventurer and met two absolute goofs. The fact that they ever got anything done was amazing. 

Taako also knew, resolutely and certainly, he was tarnished and damaged.


End file.
